


Of instant ramen, energy drinks and assignments

by moodygoat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angsty?, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy?, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied UshiTen, M/M, Sakusa is doing good, Sickfic, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, Vomiting, implied Osasuna, implied iwaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodygoat/pseuds/moodygoat
Summary: So, yes. He did sit down to his school work as soon as his boyfriend left, in his pajamas, without breakfast or even a shower. And he worked the entire day. Taking a break for some YouTube of course, but not leaving his dorm room. And yes, all he’s had in his mouth today was half of that shitty instant ramen and three cans of some energy drink he managed to sneak in yesterday.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 155





	Of instant ramen, energy drinks and assignments

**Author's Note:**

> i once again sat down and wrote this in one go, wow. i just edited it the next day.
> 
> hey, you, leave a comment!
> 
> welcome to sakuatsu hell.

Why didn’t anyone tell Atsumu university is this hard? _Like, I still have volleyball practises and matches, friends and whatnot, but go off, I guess._ _Well_ , hard as in keeping up with his classes and getting good marks. Other aspects of university were pretty cool, he’s not going to lie.

One of them, that Atsumu ranks as number one on  _ his list of the best things about university _ is sharing a dorm room with his boyfriend, Sakusa Kiyoomi. And yes, they were a year apart. But the younger one of them is suffering from mysophobia,  _ and we know each other so well, I can make sure he’s gonna be 100% okay and comfortable!  _

The principal actually agreed, since apparently he cared about his students’ well being. Or maybe he just didn’t want a scandal, since Sakusa was pretty well known, being one of the top aces in the country. Or maybe both.  _ Who really cares if he gets to share a room with his Omi-Omi? _

Another great aspect is that they are both on the same volleyball team. They have practices together,  _ how cool is that, ‘Samu?!  _ They win and lose together, and they get to spend most of their time in each other’s presence, much to Atsumu’s overall happiness. When they were both in high school, they wouldn’t get much alone time for themselves.

Tendou and Oikawa’s - _ his best friends, Omi! _ \- universities were close to him as well, so they tried to hang out as often as possible, much to Sakusa’s displeasure,  _ because they are definitely not a good influence, and how does Ushijima-kun or Iwaizumi-san even stand their boyfriends?  _ And Atsumu would just roll his eyes at him, saying that  _ it’s the same with us, but you love me anyway _ . The taller of the two would shake his head and huff.

Also, his  _ stupid twin _ isn’t too far away from him. He has an apartment with his d _ umbass boyfriend _ and former teammate, Suna. They meet often enough.

So yes, you can say that university isn’t really  _ as bad _ . No, it maybe isn’t, but Atsumu would absolutely disagree with all his might right now as he stares down at his assignment. 

He feels so numb, it’s ridiculous. The pounding in his head makes him sigh and rub his face into his palms, letting them rest there for a bit as he supports his elbows on the desk he’s sitting at.  _ What the hell am I even doing? _

His eyes feel like they’re burning, but are wide open at the same time. He cracks his neck, looking around himself. On the desk, you can clearly see a big mess,  _ and gosh, it’s good Omi can’t see all of this right now. _

He’s still in his pajamas, even though it’s -Atsumu squints at the time displayed in the corner of his laptop’s screen that’s too bright for his liking- 11pm. He sighs once again, rubbing his eyes. Two empty energy drink cans, and one half full to his right, and half eaten instant ramen to his left.  _ That’s all he’s had in his mouth today. _

And oh my god, he knows this is wrong, because he can already feel weak. His body isn’t used to being treated this way, since Sakusa would always make sure his boyfriend is at his best. Well, needless to say, his said boyfriend was  _ absolutely not _ at his best right now. 

He felt sweaty and dirty, and yeah,  _ I didn’t even shower today.  _ He feels gross, dizzy and tired, and that’s not even all.  _ Omi’s gonna be here in an hour, better get goin’.  _ He presses the ‘hand in’ button on his screen,  _ and oh my god, he’s done for today.  _ And yes, he does feel like crying.

He stands up weakly, and curses at the black dots dancing around his vision.  _ It can’t be that bad after just one day, relax. _ He has to clean up the room and himself before his boyfriend arrives, or else he might as well sleep alone tonight, and Atsumu really,  _ really _ doesn’t want that, especially today.

Sakusa left too early for the blond’s liking today. It was around 5 or 6 am when he got up, and of course, accidently or not, woke Atsumu up. The raven haired boy was leaving to attend his cousin’s birthday or something. It wasn’t Komori’s though, so the older Miya didn’t even think about joining his boyfriend.

He said he’s going to be back around 12pm,  _ and you better be in bed when I get back, we have practise first thing in the morning tomorrow.  _ He huffed and rolled his eyes, looking back at the memory. So what if Atsumu skipped today’s practise? He told  _ their _ coach he had a super duper important assignment, and the old man actually let it slip.

Assignment. More like a few of them. He didn’t have to do them all in one day, but  _ if _ he did, he could spend an entire day out with Tendou and Oikawa,  _ and oh my god, that seemed like an incredible idea to him just yesterday. _ He thought that  _ it’s just one day, and what bad can possibly happen? _

So, yes. He did sit down to his school work as soon as his boyfriend left, in his pajamas, without breakfast or even a shower. And he worked the entire day. Taking a break for some YouTube of course, but not leaving his dorm room. And yes, all he’s had in his mouth today was half of that shitty instant ramen and two and a half cans of some energy drinks he managed to sneak in yesterday.

But, don’t tell Sakusa, he doesn’t have to know.  _ I’m just going to clean this up, take a shower and sleep. No one will know, and it won’t affect anyone in a bad way. It’s perfect _ . And it’s not like he’s doing anything wrong, really. Sometimes people spend their entire days working, and it’s okay.

Well, not really. People who do this take proper care of themselves and usually aren’t athletes, who sometimes train even a few hours a day, six to seven days a week and their bodies are used to getting a certain amount of movement and calories a day. However, Atsumu  _ obviously _ didn’t even spare a thought about that.

He swayed a little bit on his feet, and reached for his desk for balance. But it’s okay, he’s been sitting on his ass the entire day, it’s normal, and it is going to go away. He grabbed the energy drink can that still had some liquid inside and gulped it down in one go. Grabbing everything that didn’t belong on his desk, he went to throw it out in the kitchen.

There weren’t many students around.  _ Good, no one’s going to see him in this state. _ After wobbly getting back to his room, he made sure his desk was clean before going to grab a fresh pair of pajamas, when an idea hit him.

He looked over Sakusa’s wardrobe, and narrowed his eyes mischievously. After grabbing one of his boyfriend’s shirts and a fresh pair of boxers he made his way to the bathroom to take a shower and brush his teeth.

He stripped, slightly swaying on his feet. The blond scrunched his face at his previous clothes, they didn’t smell good after sleeping in them and  _ wearing them the entire day _ . Oh well. He threw them in the laundry bin shrugging. 

He turned on the hot water, just like he loved it. Stepping into the shower, he sighed at the warmth that  _ covered his skin just right. _ Suddenly, after a few moments just standing there and enjoying the great feeling a whole new wave of dizziness hit him, and if he didn’t catch himself just in time, he would have fallen.

Black dots started to dance and swirl around his vision even more than before, and it was getting hard to breathe. His head was spinning, but he managed to grab the shower’s temperature changing knob and after a second, the water running down his body became a little colder.

But that didn’t erase his previous feelings, and he sunk down onto his knees to give himself a little rest.  _ Shit, shit, shit… _ He rasped. There’s no turning back now. So he hesitantly stood up, wanting to get out of the shower as soon as possible.

After some time, he turned the water off. Atsumu took a deep breath and stepped out, almost falling to his knees once again.  _ He definitely wasn’t used to that _ , he thought as he clutched the sink for dear life.  _ But what else could he do _ instead of drying himself, putting some clothes on and cleaning his teeth.

And he went through with that. Swaying and with much more difficulty than normal, he dried himself off and put his pajamas on, sighing into Sakusa’s shirt. While cleaning his teeth he stared at himself in the mirror and admitted that  _ he may look a little pale. Whatever _ ,  _ even if _ he had to support himself on the shower’s wall while cleaning himself, no one was there to prove it.

And  _ their _ bed felt like a heaven’s gift the moment he slid under the covers. And as soon as he went still, his back reminded him that he was sitting on his ass the entire day. Atsumu groaned and squeezed his eyes shut as his vision started spinning. His head felt like someone was shaking it, and soon he saw black.  _ He fell asleep, that’s what he would tell you. _

And he didn’t wake up when Sakusa came back, and didn’t wake up when something warm pressed against his back and held him close. Usually, he would have woken up. Kiyoomi just assumed he was just extremely worn out. 

  
  


And his plan would go perfectly fine, only if he didn’t wake up with a start in the middle of the night. He felt cold, but sweaty, and soon after opening his eyes, he realised he was shaking. He felt heavy, his head dizzy. He whimpered slightly as a wave of nausea hit him, and he immediately knew what was coming.

A rush of adrenaline pumped him, and he was getting out of bed in no time, nearly tripping over Kiyoomi. He prayed to gods that he didn’t wake his boyfriend up. But he didn’t have the time to think about that right now, as he slumped into the bathroom, the door closing on it’s own as he sank onto his knees in front of the toilet.

And he had about less than a second to brace himself before whatever he had in his stomach came rushing out.  _ Fuck, everything but this… _

After finishing he flushed the water down and slumped onto his butt with a soft sob. He felt better, yeah,  _ but only for a brief second _ and he was  _ so, so _ frustrated with how miserable he felt. His head was dizzy and felt like a bag of sand, he was weak and shaking, and his stomach was twisting,  _ and gods help him. _

He sat there for a second, bringing his knees up to his chest, tears streaming down his face. He prayed that he didn’t wake Kiyoomi up, because if the ravenette found him like that, he probably wouldn’t touch him for a week. Well, Atsumu’s not really sure what he would do, but he honestly doesn’t want to find out. And he certainly doesn’t want to put his mysophobic boyfriend in this situation.

He felt his throat tighten, and he rushedly draped himself over the toilet once again. However, as he braced and waited, because he just wanted to get this over with, there was a soft knock on the door. “‘Tsumu?” came Sakusa’s soft voice, laced with sleep. “Are you ok?”

Atsumu’s eyes widened, and his heart jumped straight to his throat as his eyes watered heavily once more.  _ Shit, shit, shit, not now! _ The blond knew that if his boyfriend didn’t get an answer, he would just come in, and that’s exactly what the setter was trying to avoid.

_ Come on, you can do this. _ Atsumu mustered up as much strength as he had in that moment and answered. “M’fine, Omi-” he rasped with a rough and weak voice, but apparently he took too long for his stomach’s liking, and suddenly he was emptying it’s content into the toilet again.  _ No, no, no! Not now! _

_ And shit _ , this was violent. The blond couldn’t hear the doors opening and the gasp the intruder took in. He was left coughing and shaking, the ramen he ate today staring back at him. “Fuck…” he whimpered. 

“Shit, ‘Tsumu…” the blond could feel and hear his heart dropping into his stomach like a stone into water. He whipped his head in the doors’ direction, and sure enough, there stood his wide eyed boyfriend. Atsumu gulped and felt tears burning his eyes. “O-omi…” he whispered.  _ No, no, he can’t be here right now. _

“G’to… to bed Omi, I’m g’n be fine.” he slurred, dropping his gaze down at the floor in shame.  _ There you go, Atsumu, way to fuck things up and traumatize the shit out of your boyfriend. _ His thoughts only added to the way he already felt, miserable and  _ pathetic _ . He let out a quiet cry, turning away from  _ his _ ace.

And Sakusa stood there for a short while, just like he has been standing for some time now. He was utterly frozen in place.  _ What the fuck does he do? _ Something nasty nags at him to leave. And Kiyoomi curses that part of himself,  _ because this is Atsumu, his Atsumu, and he’s clearly not ok, he’s clearly suffering and he needs to be there for him. _

Taking a deep breath, he steps closer hesitantly to flush the water down. The blond looks up in surprise, and Sakusa figures he moved too fast, as he winces and looks down rather too quickly. The ravenette gulps and kneels beside his lover. He clears his throat. “Atsumu?” the ace was hesitant, but after saying his beloved name something  _ snapped inside him. _

_ What the fuck, Sakusa. This is Atsumu, and you’re acting as if this is some homeless man. Get yourself together, he needs your help.  _ He scolded himself, watching as the blond flinched and curled in on himself, as if to avoid Kiyoomi.

“I’s fine, Omi, really… you d’nt hav’ t’...” he tried to get a sentence out, his voice barely above a whisper. His vision was blurry from tears, but he’s pretty sure that he wouldn’t be able to see much anyway from the way his head was spinning and darkness was swimming in his vision.  _ He felt so, so bad. _

Sakusa’s brows furrowed. “Atsumu.” he said more sternly, putting his hand on the side of his lover’s head, making the blond look at him while stroking his temple with his thumb. And the setter’s eyes were so blurry, so… _ not him, so wrong. _

“Are you going to vomit more?” he asked worriedly. Atsumu, while surprised, looked at Sakusa with such an admiring, thankful and sad expression that the ace was sure that he could feel and hear his own heart break.  _ Of course I’m going to be here for you, you idiot. _

And Atsumu wasn’t sure about the answer, but from the way he felt he assumed it was a yes, so he nodded slightly. “Ok, I’m gonna go get some water for you real quick, ok?” and the setter could only agree, the thought of having some normal liquid in his mouth seeming  _ glorious _ to him.

So Atsumu sat there, shaking and feeling like death itself. Only for a minute, though, seeing as Sakusa was rather quick to bring him a tall glass of water. The taller of the two sat down and helped the smaller one drink a little bit, and the blond thought that was  _ one of the most beautiful moments in his life _ , until after swallowing his first gulp, he felt something coming up his throat again.

He hurriedly hunched over the toilet once again, this time  _ only liquids _ leaving his body. And he didn’t see the younger’s worried frown as he stroked his back, trying to make this easier in any way he could.  _ Only liquids? _

This was by far, the worst wave of vomiting. He couldn’t stop, and he felt like he was going to choke any second now. He wasn’t able to take a breath, and when he finally stopped, he was gasping for air roughly, his abused throat protesting, but he didn’t care. Tears started burning him again, as he turned to his boyfriend in shame. The ravenette stroked his hair lovingly though, offering him water, which he eagerly accepted.

One hand holding the glass, he reached to flush the water once again with his other, before bringing it to stroke Atsumu’s hair, sighing. The setter drank half of the liquid in the tall glass, before leaning back, gulping. He felt something hit him again, and even though he felt better now, he still leaned over the toilet.

And he thought he was going to vomit again, which would have happened, but…  _ his stomach was empty. _ His body spasmed, jerking forward and opening his mouth, but nothing came out. That happened a few times, leaving Atsumu feeling mentally beaten up. Sakusa stared at him with wide eyes.  _ Nothing? But… _

That’s weird, the setter didn’t vomit enough for his stomach to be completely empty, since he woke the ace up when he first got up, unless…  _ unless that’s all he ate yesterday.  _ It was around 4 am, so yes, yesterday. Kyioomi looked at the time as he got up from the bed to check on his lover. 

The said setter took the glass out of his boyfriend’s hand, cleaned his mouth as much as he could, spit everything back into the toilet before flushing the water for the last time tonight, and closed the flap. He looked down at his hands pathetically. “I’m sorry…” 

He sounded so broken, Sakusa wanted to punch himself. Instead, he frowned, putting a finder underneath the setter’s chin, bringing his head up so the taller can look at his face. “Don’t be fucking sorry, Atsumu. What did you eat today? Well, yesterday, but… yeah, you know what I mean.” he said softly but sternly.

The setter averted his eyes, avoiding answering. But the ace made the blonde look at him again, and the hard look he received from the ravenette made him answer. “Uhh... “, he cleared his throat, “Well, half of that instant ramen from the store nearby, a-and, umm…” he trailed off, but Kiyoomi raised his brows and prompted him with a ‘yes?’. “A-and 3 mojito Blacks…” he mumbled.

Sakusa looked at him expectantly, waiting for more, but nothing came. His eyes widened. “Wait, that’s all?” the ace couldn’t believe the faint nod of confirmation. “I-... Okay, we’re going back to that later. I’m going to help you clean yourself up and get you back to bed, okay?” Atsumu nodded again, some tears making their way down his cheeks.

“Hey, don’t cry anymore, ok? You’re okay.” Kiyoomi said softly while frowning and wiped the tears up with his thumb and kissed his boyfriend's head. After a few seconds, he helped him up.

  
  
  
  


Atsumu was laying in their shared bed, shaking slightly as Sakusa pressed his chest against the setter’s back, rubbing the smaller’s stomach gently, to which he purred lightly. “Mind explaining?” the ace muttered into the blond’s neck, who sighed.

He felt better now, Sakusa made him a sandwich and some mint tea.  _ He just really wanted to sleep right now, with the curly haired boy’s chest pressed against him _ , but he knew he couldn’t escape his boyfriend’s wrath. 

“I sat down to do all of the assignments I had. And when you’re sitting for an entire day, I suppose you don’t really get that hungry. A-and I drank these to keep myself up. I didn’t think it would end like this, I’m sorry…” he explained softly. Kyioomi sighed against his neck. “That’s right, you didn’t think. Your body is not used to being treated this way. You have to take care of yourself, you’re not five anymore.”

“You’re right. I’m sorry…” the blond muttered an apology once again. And Sakusa knew what he was apologising for. His mysophobia didn’t go on a vacation or anything. But when something  _ snapped inside him _ , seeing Atsumu on that bathroom floor, looking vulnerable as never, he didn’t pay attention to that part of his mind.

“It’s okay… Just promise me you won’t do that again, ok?” the ace reassured and the setter nodded. “I promise.” came a mumbled response, Atsumu close to falling asleep. “I lv’e you, Omi-kun.” 

And said Omi-kun couldn’t help but squeeze Atsu a little bit, whispering a “I love you too.” into his neck, as the latter welcomed the land of the unconscious, his curly haired boyfriend following his suit some time after. 

  
  
  
  


So honestly, yeah.  _ Fuck you, university _ , Atsumu thought.  _ Or fuck my lack of rational thinking. _

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> come and say hi on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/marudnakoza)!  
> (a lot of fandoms and ships situations going on there!)
> 
> see ya!


End file.
